the_roblox_codefandomcom-20200214-history
Robloxia (planet)
Robloxia is the foremost planet in the Robloxian Galaxy, with Venezia and Minecraftia trailing at second and third respectively. It is surrounded by many "child planets", including Blockland and many more. Its surface is made of terrain, but prior to Early Grand Year 2012 was composed of blocks. Its natives, Robloxians, are a people ruled over by the Admins (although there are multiple "states" of Robloxia). Geology and Geography Robloxia is composed of terrain, which is different from blocks in that terrain is destructible. There is one large ocean on Robloxia, called the Blox Ocean. It is made of the water element, where prior to Grand Year 2012 it was nothing more than a massive sapphire brick. When Robloxity was temporarily destroyed, the missiles used to destroy it left a large hole in the terrain. Scientists have since delved into the holes and reported that the land goes down at least 2,000 blox; they have also said that the terrain is interspersed with blocks and gravel and sometimes 1x1 pockets of water. The Robloxian Institute of Geography and Geology has an ever-expanding database of Robloxia's physical attributes. Political Entities and States of Robloxia The Western Bloc The Western Bloc is the most prestigious Bloc (or region) of the Robloxian Super-continent. The largest state of the Robloxian Continent is, of course, Central Robloxia, where New Robloxia, Robloxity and the Greenwood Town reside, among many others. It is by far the most populous state, with over five-trillion Robloxians and other immigrants. Because of its size, Central Robloxia contains the most diverse climate; to the southwest and south a desert stretches five-hundred miles and ends in mountains, while to the east jungles separate Central Robloxia from its Eastern neighbors. Just off the coast of Central Robloxia lies the comparatively small states of Admin Island and the Tu'aru Islands. Admin Island is considered the capital of the planet, home of the Admins and of Admin Tower; meanwhile, Tu'aru is full of immigrant Noobs who have set up a rustic, tribal culture. Tu'aru was also the site of one of the most stunning displays of Admin power gone wrong, when the IBC member Leonidas destroyed an entire small island carrying a significant Tu'arian fishing village. In that spot today there stands a stone statue of the Tu'aru nation's founder, Tu'arutha, to commemorate the disaster. Just to the south of Central Robloxia, there stands the third largest State, Bloxburg. Bloxburg (or Debluuxborg) is the largest Bloxburgese-speaking area on the planet. Bloxburg's government (below the Adminship) is a parliamentary democracy. The parliament of Bloxburg holds a hundred representatives, twenty-five for each quadrant of Bloxburg. A gaggle of tiny warring States exist in the mountains south and west of Bloxburg. Latinea, Fyzakhji, and Utui are at constand warfare with each other and the (only slightly larger) countries of Voskoka and Lanta (who are also at war with each-other). Terrorism is common between rival factions, and sometimes factions break into infighting and split into two or more smaller factions. Before Grand Year 2010 however, all these warring states were united in the United Nation of Free Robloxians (UNFR). When the last Free Ruler died, the Adminship, eager to stamp out what they felt was a potential ally and supplier of FEAR, marched in and conquered the UNFR. To keep the state divided, they drew completely random borders over the territory, creating the countries that exist today. Tripfall is the second largest State, which is an achievement considering its total population is around two-thousand souls, all concentrated in the only remotely livable city of Dusk. It is a marshy, mountainous, ravine-filled and flood-prone area, covered in mist and swarming with bizarre horrors and weird entities. Currently, Tripfall is a no-go zone for tourists, who are redirected to the Bloxburg Mountains. The Eastern Bloc The so-called "second world". Not rich but not horribly poor and beleaguered either, the Eastern Bloc is still a land of strange events. It's predominantly rural, except in Korbloxia, the fourth largest State, where Korblox stands. Korbloxia is a mountainous, jungle-filled State, criss-crossed with rivers. The capital city of Korblox is situated in a bowl-shaped valley between a ring of forbidding mountains. It is about ten by ten miles in size, easily one of the biggest cities on the planet. Korbloxians speak Korbloxian, a dialect very dissimilar to Robloxian, but which can be learned. The State has an unfair reputation of being overly pretentious, the source of Robloxian "hipster" culture. However, it is only in Korblox that there is a significant hipster population; the rest of the State is rural, populated by farmers and small businessmen. The countryside looks down upon Korblox residents, who they consider to be empty and unlearned of the hardships of life outside the big city. It only compounds the issue when the rogue group of knights called the Korblox Barbarians sweep through in the winter, when Korbloxia is wrapped in the darkness and snow of winter, and yet the government does nothing to help, and in fact allows the Korblox Barbarians to recruit within Korblox city limits. Looking forward, the State may be geared up for the most brutal and bloody civil war in the history of Robloxia. Beside Korbloxia to the east is Ippune. Ippune is also mountainous, but less jungle-filled, instead dotted with temperate deciduous forests of cherry trees. In the spring Ippune is awash with pinks, reds, and whites, contrasting starkly with the snow-capped peaks. Ippune exists in a state of peace, enforced by its government, a monarchy under Emperor Inofune. However thanks to simmering conflict in Korbloxia spilling over the State's western border, Inofune has pondered about reversing his State's pacifist nature and sending its formidable supply of reserve spec-ops troops to defend the State. New Minecraftia is a perfect square-mile patch of flat land on the edge of the vast Eastern Desert. It's almost entirely grassland, with a mildly arid climate. It's described as a haven for Minecraftian immigrants, with an almost perfect replication of Minecraftia's building system in a small package. Mobs from Minecraftia such as Creepers and Skeletons have been imported, courtesy of the Robloxian government which hopes to maintain steady relationships with their planet of origin. An empty, non-claimed patch of land sits for a thousand square miles between the western Eastern Bloc and the far Eastern Bloc. This patch of land is called the L'hat ul-Jauhami, and is a completely barren desert. Most of the desert is a sea of sand dunes, but there are several mesas and a few oases closer to the eastern edge. The Iral ul-Harr tribe roams the desert, spread thin; they are considered the "protectors" of the L'hat ul-Jauhami. The Iral ul-Harr do not respect the decisions of the Adminship or any other government, but the desert is so vast and inhospitable that virtually no military crackdown can be expected in the future. Independent Political Entities (IPE) These are not affiliated with any Bloc, but are their own completely individual territories. A mandate by the Adminship decreed that these territories would be unavailable for land-grabbing by any of the more powerful nations, on pain of Moderator intervention. The Kingdom of Life The Kingdom of Life is an approximately thirteen square-mile patch of land nestled inside a cup of steep mountains. It was a cultural isolate for many years, and has only recently opened its borders to outsiders (and even then the immigration process is strictly controlled). The Kingdom of Life is predominantly Robloxian (around 67% identify as such), but there is a melange of other related species that have co-evolved alongside the native Robloxians: Elves (15%), Dwarves (8%), Jifrayti Dwarves (5%), Wolfmen (1%), Cat-people (0.8%), Djinn (0.2%). Demons who choose to exist on the surface away from the tunnels where the majority of Demons live make up the remaining 3%. The Kingdom exists within a mountain climate zone, with cold winters and summers reaching around twenty-three degrees Celsius at the highest. Relations with Neighbor and Orbital Planets Robloxia is generally friendly to its neighbor worlds, and trades often with places like Spades and Blockland. The closest non-orbital planet to Robloxia, Prime Colony, was where Robloxians first settled after discovering and utilizing space travel; in the 2010 FEAR War (Ro-War I) it served as a way point between RAT ships in need of repair and Robloxia which hosted the best repair facilities. When Blockland first appeared in early Grand Year 2013, Robloxia saw the new arrival as a threat, and kept its nuclear missiles at the ready until a scouting party reported back that the planet was harmless. This scouting party, led by Uuom, the hero of Zombie Tower, quickly located and destroyed the source of all evil on Blockland: Renderman, masquerading as Badspot, the creator. Thenceforth Blockland was a friend and ally planet in orbit around Robloxia. History The following is a near-accurate representation of Robloxian history, as has been documented so far. Known dates are included, but all others have not. Grand Year 2005 *The planet is formed. The creator, Admin, doesn't know how to govern it when life appears. So he creates a hundred Robloxians. They fight until they are whittled down to Three. These Robloxians then become the Admins: Baszucki, Telamon, and Builderman. The admins then vacate the planet to allow the geography and laws of physics to be fully developed by Admin. Grand Year 2006 *-The Admins return, and set up a spawner within the bounds of their campsite. They quickly establish a defense system. Mount Bloxxar erupts, forcing thousands of new Robloxians to escape with their lives. Many die. During this period, time travelers from Grand Year 2012 enter and participate in the escape. Robloxian society settles down to normal again, but Mount Bloxxar sits on the horizon menacingly. Grand Year 2009 *-An invasion of Guests breaks up a race between two competing Jousters. Jeck, the one who fended off the invasion, is celebrated as a hero. *-Yorick, a Moderator, attempts to betray Robloxia with a massive time bomb about to be lowered into an unsuccessfully rendered mile-deep pit. Telamon intercepts him, and kills him. Yorick's skull-helmet is preserved and kept in a war museum on Admin Island, which will soon become home to a variety of shrapnel from the FEAR War. Grand Year 2010 *-The FEAR War begins between many conflicting war groups, the prominent one being First Encounter Assault Recon run by SonicXX. Details are uncertain as to what happened, as a large number of battles were fought in very cramped spaces such as between asteroids and within prominent cities on Venezia and Frostaria. Grand Year 2011 *-The Robloxian slave trade is outlawed by Builderman without much fuss, after a large brawl in New Robloxia and surrounding areas. Prior to this, Robloxians who were captured by the government as POWs were shipped off to other planets; now their descendants live as free residents of the planets they were dropped on. Grand Year 2012 *-Overseer 2 is born, and separated from his family. He grows up on Minecraftia, but when he is a young man he leaves to fight off a Vortex Security invasion. He then returns to Robloxia without incident and is reunited briefly with his brother Grean. *-Uuom and a band of zombie hunters destroy Zombie Tower. They are lauded as heroes by the rest of the community. *-Grean is teleported aboard the Netherrack, a battle cruiser. He escapes from the cruiser and fights against the First Encounter Assault Recon. He kills their leader and is picked up by a businessman. Overseer 2 bombs the businessman's station, and they barely escape with their lives. *-The Second Robloxian War (RWII) begins. Grean and his team search for the war-ending Roblox Code, on request from Builderman. They encounter a resurrected FEAR leader, but defeat him. Grand Year 2013 *-Builderman and Telamon prevent an excess of unreality from escaping into Robloxia by plugging the Reality Drain, a boundary between the world of the logical and the world of the illogical. *-An update is briefly passed that forces all of Roblox to go insane. The updater deletes the update, along with several previous ones, and the incident passes without memory for most. *-Uuom and his band of zombie hunters convince Robloxia to accept Blockland as an ally planet. *-Builderman is ousted from his place as Chief Admin due to relative inactivity, and Tarabyte takes his place. She immediately issues new updates, such as a fourth Builder's Club rank, and declares war against people without Builder's Club membership. This launches the Third Roblox War (RWIII). *-Attacks are staged at the Iron Café and at Center Station. Many NBCers die in the next few days. *-An island far from the main continent sinks due to an attack, but the attacker is defeated by Grean, who had been in the Iron Café when it was attacked. *-Robloxity is destroyed. *-A Vaktovian Badanov cruiser attacks New Robloxia. Grean prevents further attacks by destroying the Badanov. *-RWIII ends. BC and NBC make peace. Robloxity is reverted to its previous state by Admin magic. Tarabyte is ousted with nothing but a telling-off. Many Robloxians feel that this is too little punishment. *-The Robloxian Census Bureau estimates that in RWIII about 2,345,650 Robloxians of both sides died. *-The Kingdom of Life fights off an invasion from its local underworld. This war is notable only because the loudest noise in Robloxian history was made during the fighting. *John Derpston III, chief of police in the Greenwood Town, dispatches a major gang leader, and thus places all crime in the city under an additional, chillingly strong blanket of surveillance, backed by some Moderators. *-A terrorist group called the Associates stages an attack at the East End Deposit. Spectre Branch, a secret agency run by the Admin Dusek, investigates into this. *-In Robloxity, Jack Steel is awarded a medal by the RPD for killing a prominent drug lord, Sanchan. *-Spectre Branch prevents a subsequent bombing of the Council Chamber by the Associates. *-The Town of Robloxia is destroyed by the Associates. *-The Associates are defeated in the desert between the Town's ruins and New Robloxia. *Only two days later, Jack Steel once again shows his worth by stopping terrorists from blowing up the annual Robloxian Admin Conference, in Westseaport. Grand Year 2014 *-Overseer 2 quits Robloxia for a while, and tries his hand at becoming a businessman. *-Robloxia becomes dependent on Tanan Oil, due to its miraculous life-giving effects. A side effect of Tanan, however, is that withdrawal kills any developing fetus within three days. The Tanan Oil is provided by the Oil Duke Rajid Hadad, an offworlder who effectively rules more than a hundred worlds throughout the Robloxian Star Systems. The Admins decide to sieze their own center of Tanan produce, the toxic planet of Oxiaris. Plans begin to be developed between the Robloxian Admins and the Robloxian Spacefleet. *-Jack Steel marries Angelica, his fiancee. *-Rajid Hadad, in a (possibly) staged coup on Rennis XVI, is captured by Robloxian stormtroopers and brought back to Robloxia to stand trial. He is found guilty of hostile takeover of twelve worlds, and is executed, although not after giving an interview to his executioner that was hence published in the Roblox Blog and other, interplanetary papers. Rajid's son Shako takes over the position, and surreptitiously heightens security on most Hadad worlds and colonies, developing the infamous Hadad Pyramid Craft to keep rebellion and invasion at bay. * Spectre Branch begins really cracking down on wanted criminals. * The mission to Oxiaris commences. Along the way the Render Gate is attacked by space pirates allied with the Hadad Oil Empire. * First reports of the Dark Triad surface. Grand Year 2015 * The Dark Triad begin to enter into the public eye. * A Bot attack on the Pass of Thartag claims the lives of more than twenty Korbloxian tourists, and all of the tour guides. The survivors run for their lives into the mountains. The resulting media uproar causes Builderman to take a leave of absence from Robloxia, leaving Telamon at the head of the Adminship. The government is bombarded with criticism over the handling of this crisis. * Overseer 2 returns from the Builder's system and comes to stay with his brother Grean. * Rush Chellenbaum is assassinated by a Bot, resulting in more media buzz, and the first major public confirmation of Dark Triad activity, thanks to Cinos the pundit. * Robloxian special forces liberate the Korbloxian refugees and take them to the former Crypt prison. * Overseer 2 and Grean are arrested for breaking into an office building under the pretense that they are government employees. They are taken to Telamon on the top floor of Admin Tower, and eventually pardoned, although Telamon warns them that any subsequent illegal action will bring more serious consequences. * The freeway connecting New Robloxia to Admin Island is attacked and split by a horde of Bots allegedly under control of the Dark Triad. Locally-stationed Vortex Security troops combat the Bots along with New Robloxian and Admin Island defense forces. Native Species The dominant species on Robloxia are Robloxians, for whom the planet is named after (or is it the other way round?). There are, according to the Robloxian Census Bureau, 55,000,000,000 Robloxians on Robloxia alone. Epic Ducks are a major predator. They are large, rubber-skinned avians, whose stomachs are capable of holding red-hot copyblocks produced by a special gland. They have attacked cities and towns around Robloxia numerous times, and their current population is 6,000,000 due to being hunted by Law Enforcement Command. The Kingdom of Life has been lauded time and time again for its diversity of species. Inside its boundaries, there exist many subspecies of Robloxians; some notable ones include Giants, Ogres, Shadows, Elves, Dwarves, and Goblins. Demons also make up a large percent of the uncounted population, although there have been noticeably less of them since the Kingdom fought them off for the final time in Grand Year 2013. Tripfall is home to the most terrible and nightmarish creature Robloxians know of: the Headsplitter. It is a thousand Blox long from what one eyewitness testimony claims, and pins its prey down with an ultrasonic noise before it attacks. There is only one Headsplitter known to exist at this time. Builderman wrote in a memoir ("2009", one of many of a series depicting one Grand Year each book) that SonicXX rode it in pursuit of the Overseer Family. Immigrant Species Since Robloxia opened its boundaries to the outside world in 2009, there have been many immigrant species. The first recorded immigrants were Guests. Mute creatures with pale skin, they can only speak in pre-defined phrases but are quite intelligent if encouraged to use their brains. Robloxians have a vocal bias against them, and there are periodically great massacres of the Guest community by angry Robloxians. Noobs arrived only slightly later, in the latter half of 2009. They are vocal, but speak a dialect all their own. They are hereditary enemies with the Guests, and small feuds between the two races have been recorded as recently as Grand Month November 2013. Noobs wear a customary blue tank top, as well as green pants. They have golden skin, and as such are mocked by Robloxians whose skin color is more of a tan. Recently Blocklanders have immigrated into Robloxian society. They are accepted by the general public as long as they don't make trouble (which they rarely do, since they adhere strictly to an abridged copy of Badspot's Decrees). To some degree, Minecraftians have had success immigrating to Robloxia, where they can find better jobs and a better quality of life. Many gravitate towards the Greenwood town, which they claim is very much like their homeworld. There have also been occasional records of humans settling down in urban sprawls like New Robloxia. Sports The chief sport of Robloxia from Grand Years 2007-2010 was Brickbattling. Variants of Brickbattling that were played at the time also included Obby Brickbattles, Formal Brickbattling, and Minimalist Brickbattling. Swordfighting became popular at around the same time, with Telamon's opening of a sword arena high in the mountains. Called "The Heights" by affectionate fans and media personalities alike, it was the most popular non-Brickbattling arena at the time. Realistic War-Games took a spot in early Grand Year 2010, drowning out Brickbattling and almost killing swordfighting. Many people still Brickbattle, however. There are many bands of traveling brickbattlers that roam around looking for a challenge. New Robloxia even has its own Brickbattling team. And outside the bounds of the planet, other cultures have picked up the tradition. For casual sportsmen, obbies (or obstacle courses) have been a norm of society. Obbies started strong and are still going strong. In Mid-Grand Year 2014, Murder Simulations became very popular thanks to a series of high-profile killings within the Roblox Senate. The creator of the first Murder Sim was so inspired by the artistry of the killing that he aimed to make a thrilling historical simulation. When he discovered that people disliked the historical aspect but praised the murder mechanics themselves, he opened Murder Mystery, the first Murder Sim. It quickly eclipsed even the oldest and greatest simulations such as BaseWars, which had existed since Grand Year 2009, escalating into the most played Simulation ever made. Others soon cashed in, and the already respected Loleris (who had, only a month previously, released a long-distance communication module called a voiceCHAT, earning him a medal from the Adminship) created a Murder Simulation called The Mad Murderer. The Mad Murder rose to the top of the echelon of Simulations, beating out Murder Mystery and another up-and-coming Sim, Twisted Murderer. The Murder Craze has become so well-known that government agents have begun to use government-programmed Murder Simulations to train special covert-ops troops, and scientists have done studies on the brains of long-time players and have found them to be on average more strategically oriented than the average Robloxian. Economy Robloxia's three largest industries include weapons manufacturing, tycoons, and war. The war industry has been at the top of the economic charts for a while, with an average profit of 4,600,000,000R$ per year from on-world and off-world deals. Weapons manufacturing comes in second, with an average profit of 3,895,000,000R$ per year. Tycoons come in third, with an average profit of 2,555,900R$ per year. Robloxia also had a slave trade from Grand Year 2009-2011, but it was outlawed by Builderman. Category:Planets Category:Locations in the Roblox Code series